


Once Upon a Different Time

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: This story answers one simple question. What if David had met Regina first? EvilCharming





	1. Prince James

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once upon a time...I had to write a stupid disclaimer so the meanies at Disney wouldn't sue me. I don’t own Once Upon a Time. And I lived disgruntledly ever after.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story is a little alternate universe. In this story, Regina meets Prince James (David) shortly after killing her husband, the King and not long after Snow White has gone on the run from her step-mother.

“Your Majesty, I must insist that you consider King George’s offer.” Henry trailed the Evil Queen as she stalked the halls of the castle on her way to her private quarters.

Why did her sniveling coward of a father insist on addressing her by her title? Yes, she was the Queen but she was still his daughter for goodness sakes.

“Why should I?” She raised her eyebrow as she stopped abruptly. “This is my kingdom...and I won’t share it with some pampered daddy’s boy prince.”

“Regina,” Henry sighed. “Your throne is at stake. Already there is talk of Midas raising forces against you. If you ally yourself with King George you shall have two armies at your disposal should any other kingdom declare war.”

From political and military standpoints, she knew her father had a very good point. But there was one thing Dear Old Daddy had forgotten. She had something on her side that no other kingdom had.

“Have you forgotten what I can do?” She raised her hand and - just because she could - she turned the nearest guard into a rather cuddly looking sable ferret. “No would dare challenge me.”

“I insist you meet with King George and his son...for me. They’ve traveled a long way.” He pleaded.

She hated it when the old man did that.

“Fine!” She huffed as she magically lifted the ferret and hurled it out the nearest window to vent her frustration. “I will meet the King but I am NOT marrying his son! Tell them I will entertain them in the throne room in half an hour.”

She stalked off to her chambers and slammed the door.

“Well, you seem like you’re in a cheerful mood.”

The unknown male voice had Regina spinning around in alarm at the thought of an intruder in her personal space.

What she found was a tall, athletically built man with dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and an amused smirk on his handsome face.

“Who are you?” She hissed as she slowly advanced on him, intent on making him pay for invading her privacy.

“Prince James...but my friends call me David.” He leaned back against the stone wall and folded his arms over his chest.

Wonderful. He was King George’s precious son. Well, lucky for him she didn’t want any trouble with his daddy. The prince would get to live another day.

“Why...are...you...in...my...chambers?” She spoke to him slowly as though were a small child who didn’t understand something.

“Because...this,” He pointed towards the ground and spoke to her just as slowly as she had spoken to him. “Is...where...Sir...Henry...put...me.”

Of course, it was. Her meddling father just could not leave well enough alone. Her soul couldn’t be fixed by True Love’s Kiss. Her True Love was long dead...all because of that simpering little girl she called a stepdaughter. Try all he liked, he was never going to find anyone she would love as much as she had loved Daniel.


	2. Chapter Two: Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is AU so don't be surprised by the way David behaves in this chapter. I personally find Josh Dallas at his sexist in the episodes where he plays Prince James (I can totally get why Ginnifer Goodwin keeps getting pregnant). I wondered what kind of character you would get if you mixed the cocky, evil Prince James with David's ability to be loyal and love. This story was the end result. If you want the moral, good-guy David...go watch the actual show. You will NOT find him here.

Regina was sorely tempted to rip her meddling father’s heart out of his chest and - not kill him...no, she loved him too much to do that...but she could play an afternoon game of Kick the Heart.

Prince James...or David...or whatever the cretinous young prince (okay, he was probably around the same age as her) insisted on calling himself did not seem to fear her like most others in her kingdom did and it was quickly driving her mad.

She had been forced to endure a tense, formal dinner in the grand dining room with the totalitarian King George in which she barely kept her temper - and her magic - in check. After listening to the old fool drone on and on about how a kingdom needs a good, strong king, she had finally escaped to take an evening stroll in the palace gardens...only to be followed by the prince. It was like he was a lost little puppy.

“I don’t understand why you won’t at least consider it?”

She stopped dead in her tracks on the cobblestone walkway directly beside the small apple grove and turned to glare at him coldly. “Because I don’t need a king...I’ve already proven that. I have an agenda all my own and I don’t need a nescient, pampered prince running about mucking up my plans.”

The look she was giving him had brought the bravest of the kingdom’s soldiers to their knees in fear but not the half-witted prince. He actually had the nerve to smirk at her as he took a step towards her.

“Oh, you mean your little plan to kill Snow White?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Her surprise must have shown on her face because that cocky grin of his grew and he took another step towards her as she took an involuntary step back.

“Not such an ignorant prince now, huh?” He took another step and she took another step back.

Okay, he knew what nescient meant. Good for him. If he kept trying to invade her personal space there was a good chance that he was going to get hurt...and she wasn’t going to be sorry about it.

“And your little murder plot against your stepdaughter is no big secret, Regina.” He shook his head slowly. How dare he address her so informally?! “In fact, it might just be your downfall...” He taunted.

Her downfall? Who did he think he was? She was the Queen, the most powerful Queen in all the kingdoms.

“You see, Your Majesty,” He said mockingly. “If you don’t agree to marry me, my father has plans to ally our kingdom with Snow White and force you from your throne.”

Oh, good King George was not going to be leaving the castle alive.

“Do you have any idea what I could do to you if I so chose?” She hissed.

He rolled his eyes and took another step towards her. This time when she stepped backward, her back came into contact with the trunk of one of her precious apple trees.

“Yes,” David bent forward and put a hand on either side of her head on the tree trunk. Unless she used her magic against him, she was trapped. “But you won’t.” He leaned down and whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine when she felt his hot breath on her skin.

“How can you be so sure?” She hated how breathy her voice came out. It had been a long time since a man had been this close to her...not since Daniel...and she would be lying to herself if she said that he wasn’t having an effect on her. The prince might be vexing but he was also very attractive.

“Because ” He leaned back to look into her eyes. “I can give you what you want most...I will help you kill Snow White...and win over the hearts of your people.”

“And what would you be getting out of this?” She asked suspiciously. Nothing was ever free in life.

“I would be getting out from under the King’s tyrannical thumb and I will gain control of his kingdom upon his death.” He answered her honestly. At least he wasn’t denying that he had an agenda of his own. That saved a lot of time. “And when that time comes...you never have to see my face again.”

Now, she was actually considering his offer of marriage. If she refused his hand, she was in for one hell of a headache with King George...the same went for killing the old fool. Oh, King George wouldn’t be able to force her off her throne. All she would have to do was call on the assistance of Rumpelstiltskin. But that would involve a deal of some sort that would surely cause her, even more, trouble down the line. All magic came with a price after all.

If she accepted his marriage proposal, she would be gaining an ally against Snow White when most of the kingdom were firmly on the impudent child’s side. And she knew enough of the other kingdoms to know that Prince James (why did he insist on calling himself David?) was very popular with his own people and the people of every kingdom he visited. He could be just what she needed to turn the kingdom against Snow White.

“Separate sleeping chambers and we have a deal.”

He grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and roughly yanked her face closer to his before laying a bruising kiss on her lips.

She knew she should push him away - turn him into an eel or something equally as slimy - but she was too stunned to move.

When he pulled away he smirked, “Sealed with a kiss.”

He turned around and walked away without another word or a backward glance.


	3. Chapter Three: The Highway Bandit

The next morning, Regina awoke to the sight of her father standing above her with her breakfast. He had an idiotic grin on his face and an extra bounce in his step. He must have heard the good news.

“And how is the bride-to-be feeling this morning?” Sir Henry asked as he laid the tray in her lap.

She put on the most menacing face she could muster so early in the morning. “Disgusted,” She hissed.

Couldn't her fiance have waited to share news of their engagement? He could have at least done her the courtesy of allowing her to tell her father herself.

“You’ve made the right decision, Regina.” He patted her hand as she picked up her fork.

“We’ll just have to see about that.” She replied as she speared a slice of strawberry.

Later that afternoon, Regina had still yet to come across Prince James...or David...she really needed to figure out what to call him. When her curiosity had finally gotten the better of her, she had inquired after his whereabouts. Her father told her that he had made the two-day journey to his own kingdom to escort King George home and would return by the end of the week. This suited her just fine. It meant she got a few days of peace. She had a feeling that would be hard to come by once she married the prince.

Things in the kingdom that week were the same as ever. Anytime she left the castle, her subjects made their fear and disdain known. They either retreated in fear or, a select suicidal few, openly jeered and threw things at her...none of them would be making that (or any) mistake again. On a related note, she had acquired a handful of rather lovely pet peacocks that now roamed the grounds of the castle.

Snow White was proving as troublesome as ever. None of her subjects would admit to knowing where she was. They kept her firmly protected. And while she roamed free, Regina was hearing almost daily reports of robberies on the Queen’s Highway. Seeing as the only victims were ever her guards and allies, she assumed it to be the work of her torturesome stepdaughter.

It was Friday afternoon before her fiance finally returned...in a severely agitated state. She had been in the library - researching a locating spell - when he had stormed through the double wooden doors.

“Where can I find Snow White?” He snarled as he came to stand in front of the wing-backed chair in which she sat.

She raised an eyebrow. “Would I be sitting here spending my afternoon researching locating spells if I could answer that question? Why do you want to know?”

“Because as I was returning along the Queen’s Highway, my traveling party was ambushed and the shrew stole something from me.” He replied through gritted teeth.

Well, it was good to know that her future husband now had his own reason to hate Snow White. It would make killing her all the more simple...if they could ever find the brat.

“Yes, she’s become quite the little highway bandit in recent weeks,” Regina replied disinterestedly. “What did she take?”

“Your engagement ring.”

He had her attention now. Sure, their marriage wasn’t going to be based on love and would be more of a contract but this was now the second time that Snow White had stepped in and done something to either stop or hamper one of her weddings.

She was angry but she wasn’t going to show it. She didn’t want the prince getting the wrong idea about why she was angry.

“We can simply get a new one.” She waved her hand.

“No, we can’t!” He took his arm and violently swiped the vase off of the table beside her chair, sending it crashing to the ground in a million little pieces.

Regina jumped, completely taken aback by his display of anger. She hadn’t known the prince long but she knew he was the type to keep his emotions close to the vest...kind of like her. Showing emotion was showing weakness. Prince James/David knew that.

“James, calm down...” She said as soothingly as a woman whose own people had nicknamed her the Evil Queen knew how.

“My name is David!” He shouted.

“Alright, David,” She got to her feet and walked to his side. “Tell me why you are so angry about the ring.”

“It was my mother’s...my real mother’s.” His shoulders slumped.

His real mother’s? There was definitely a story that she wanted to hear there but she let it go for the moment. She, more than anyone, knew how much a simple piece of jewelry could mean to someone. She absentmindedly fingered Daniel’s ring on her finger. Snow White had crossed yet another line from which she could not return.

“We will get the ring back...I swear it.” She awkwardly patted his shoulder and he actually smiled a little at her.

“Who knew you had a comforting side...” He quipped.

“Tell anyone...and I’ll turn you into a toad.” She tried to sound threatening but the teeny-tiny smile that briefly crossed her face gave her away.

“No, you won’t.” He shook his head. “I think somewhere in that black heart of yours, you may actually like me.”

Deep down...she knew that he was right.


	4. Pardon

A few days later, David managed to corner Regina in the throne room. She had been avoiding him since their last meeting in the library after he had been introduced to the cretin that was Snow White.

The prince had been right when he said that he thought she liked him...she did...and didn’t like many people. Truth be told, while she loved her father...she didn’t really even like him. Liking people led to caring...and caring led to nothing but pain. She had cared about the young Snow White - and the child had ended up ruining her life. She had loved Daniel - and her darling mother had put him in an early grave. It was better if she kept her distance. Nothing good could come from getting too close to her fiance.

“You know, Your Majesty, it’s hard to plan a wedding when the bride is avoiding the groom.” He commented casually as she took a seat on her throne and crossed her legs.

“I’m not avoiding you,” She easily lied. “I have a kingdom to run and a little brat to find...or do you not want your mommy’s ring back?”

“You mean your ring?” He countered.

“Doesn’t matter,” She dismissively waved her hand. “What is it that you wished to speak to me about?” She changed the subject.

“Everything,” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “The wedding date, guest list - we also need to discuss holding a celebration for the kingdom.”

Regina had already been forced to endure this wedding planning nonsense once before, when she was engaged to the late King, and she had no interest in doing it again. It was a frivolous waste of time and gold. There were much better ways to spend one’s time.

“Pick a date in the early fall when the weather is fair and we can marry in the apple orchard.” She sighed as she made the only decisions she planned to make in regards to the wedding. “I’ll leave the guest list up to you and Sir Henry...and WHY exactly would we want to fund a public celebration for the traitors who are offering Snow White safe haven?”

What? They harbored her simpering stepdaughter and she was expected to reward them with food, drink, and music? She didn’t think so.

“Because ” David took a step closer. He was now standing directly in front of her, with only about an inch of space separating them. “I told you that I was going to help you win over the hearts of your people...and inviting your subjects to help celebrate our marriage is the first step.”

He was making it sound like it was going to be a long drawn out campaign to win over the kingdom. He must have overestimated the simple intelligence of his soon-to-be subjects. Still, she figured she would give him this one.

“Fine, but I want no part in the arrangments.” She conceded. “What’s our next step?” She inquired.

David placed a hand on her thigh as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You have to pardon Snow White.”

“What?!” Her temper flared and with the wave of one of her hands, the prince was hurled backward through the air. He slammed into the stone wall before coming to rest spread eagle on his back.

Regina stood and casually strolled over to stand over him.

“Your Majesty,” David clutched at his stomach as he tried to regain his breath. “We really need to work on your anger issues.”

She was rendered speechless. She couldn’t believe that he actually had the audacity to say that after what she had just done to him.


	5. Heir

As David slowly got to his feet, Regina stared daggers at him.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?” She hissed as she slowly circled him like she was a lioness stalking her prey.

“Besides the fact that my death equals certain war with my father? You haven't heard my reasoning yet.” The suicidal prince drawled as he cracked his neck.

“What possible reasoning could you have for pardoning that...that...BITCH?!” As her anger grew, a surge of uncontrolled magic flowed through and out of her, causing the flames of the torches lining the walls shoot up at least a foot higher than normal.

David hesitantly approached her. “Calm down and just listen, my darling.” He reached out and gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. The flames of the torches slowly shrunk back down.

Her eyes shot to his at the use of the romantic endearment and the soothing caress that he was freely offering. It was amazing how swiftly he could make her go from Evil Queen to insecure teenage girl. The only other person who had ever had that kind of effect on her had been Daniel.

“I'm listening.” She tried to sound menacing but the attempt came out half-hearted at best.

“By pardoning Snow White, you are showing your people that you are a kind and merciful ruler.” He gently gripped the arms that he was stroking and pulled her as he walked backward until his knees hit the throne. He took a seat and pulled her to sit on his lap as he continued explaining. “By pardoning Snow White, you are saving her from death but she will never again be fit to sit on the throne. You could welcome her back into the family fold; have the ultimate revenge by forcing her to witness you happy with our family, sitting on a throne that was supposed to be hers. When she is thoroughly depressed and her guard is down, we can make sure she meets a sad, but discreet, end. Just imagine how much the kingdom would love you if they saw you weeping for your  _beloved_  stepdaughter...at her over the top royal funeral.” He whispered in her ear.

His plan sounded incredibly enticing but her mind was stuck on two things:

1\. He was seated on  _her_  throne...and she was in his lap! His hands were settled gently on her waist and she was doing nothing to push him away and made no move to get up. She liked being close to another person – liked being this close to him. It terrified her.

2.  _Our family_?Just what on earth had he meant by that? Their marriage was to be a contract, an arrangment...nothing more. They would have no children and thus, no family.

“You, me, and Sir Henry are hardly a family to be jealous of.” She scoffed.

“No, we're not.” He agreed as he nuzzled her neck. “But I'm sure that watching you grow round carrying the heir to the throne might just get her goat.”

She pulled out of his arms and jumped to her feet. David looked as though he was preparing to be cursed again.

“EXCUSE ME?!”

David nodded. “We both should have read the King's marriage contract more thoroughly...we are required to produce a child.”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988) _ **


	6. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/TRIGGER WARNING!: Yes, to those who have caught it...I'm giving Regina symptoms of P.T.S.D. I really don't think a person can watch their true love's heart being crushed in from of them by their own mother and NOT be emotionally screwed up...whether you live in FTL or the real world. I've always thought that Regina's actions in regards to becoming the Evil Queen could be the result of P.T.S.D. If this bothers you or is a trigger for you in any way, I suggest you stop reading now. I'm going to be exploring this a bit more before we get to happily ever after. This will also be the last short chapter for this story. I'm sorry to those who thought the first six were too short(I DO listen to reviewers advice...keep it coming, folks!)...but I was still feeling my way around the plotline. I know what I'm doing now so except MUCH longer chapters in the future. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story!

King George's marriage contract had been delivered by messenger while David had been away. Regina had signed it without reading it. She hadn't thought to.

“We are required to produce a child?” She asked flatly without meeting his gaze.

“Two actually,” He held up two fingers as though she didn't know what the number two was and needed a visual aid. “An heir and a spare if you will. It appears King George plans on strengthening the alliance between our two kingdoms through blood.”

For the first time in an incredibly long time, Regina had no idea what to do or how best proceed. She didn't have a plan...and she ALWAYS had a plan.

David must have noticed how lost she was feeling because he was brave enough to grab her arm and pull her back onto his lap. “This doesn't have to be horrible, my darling.” He whispered into her ear as his arms encircled her middle and held her gently.

There was that term of endearment again. Feeling as though the rug was being ripped out from under her and feeling the careful control she had over her life slipping away...Regina broke. Feeling David's arms around her, her mind flashed to Daniel. Images of her love morphed into a horrible nightmare as her mind forced her to relive his death. Again she watched the light of life leave his beautiful dark eyes. No! She couldn't lose someone like that again!

Sobbing, almost hysterically, Regina wrenched herself from David's arms and got to her feet. With David calling for her to return, she fled the throne room.

Regina didn't know where she was running to until she was there. Spurred on by thoughts of Daniel, she found herself in the stables. As she pet the snout of her favorite mare, a black horse named Lana, she softly cried to herself.

She didn't hear him enter; didn't know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Da...David...” She had no idea what she intended to say but he quieted her.

“Shh...” He leaned down and kissed her neck. “Just breathe, for now, my darling.” He soothed as he reached up and covered her hand, the one that was still stroking Lana's hide, with his own. “We'll talk when you've calmed yourself. We have plenty of time.” He gently guided the movement of her hand.

Regina didn't fight him this time. She surrendered and leaned back into his embrace. She had tried to keep David out of her heart, had fought against it as hard she could, but she knew that she had failed. She had done what she had sworn she would never do again. She had fallen in love. She couldn't contain the gut-wrenching cry of despair that left her lips at that knowledge.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](https://badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988) _ **


	7. What Lana Heard

The sun was setting behind the stables by the time Regina had calmed herself enough to have an actual conversation and David must have sensed that she was ready.

“What was his name?” He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair...that she wasn't exactly sure when he had unpinned. They were on the hay covered ground; David's back against the wooden door of Lana's stall and Regina laying on her back with her head in his lap, staring absently up the ceiling.

“Who?”

“The man who gave you the ring that you always fidget with.” He nodded towards her left hand. “You wear that ring like a security blanket.”

She took a deep breath. “His name was Daniel. We were engaged but he was my family's stable boy. My mother didn't approve.” She started to spin the ring as she spoke. “While Daniel and I were out riding one day, I saved a little girl on a runaway horse. That little girl turned out to be Snow White.” She spat out the name like it was poison. “As a thank you for saving his precious daughter, the King asked for my hand and my mother accepted on my behalf without even discussing it with me. Daniel and I planned to run away together but Snow found out about us. She told my mother, and she, well...let's just say that my mother introduced my family to dark magic long before I came around. She ripped out Daniel's heart and crushed it in front of me.”

The hand that had been stroking her hair reached out and took her left hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. He laid a kiss against Daniel's ring before releasing her hand and returning his own to her hair. “King George isn't my real father. I was one of two twin boys born to a shepherd and his wife. My real parents traded my brother, James, in exchange for saving the family farm. James ended up as the son of King George and his wife. When James died unexpectedly, my family's farm had again fallen on hard times. I agreed to take his place as the King's son to save it.”

Regina suddenly understood why David had been so upset by Snow White's theft of her engagement ring. It hadn't belonged to the late Queen, it had belonged to his real mother. The woman he loved enough to give up his future for. She found herself feeling not only love for her fiance but also kinship. They had led two completely different lives but neither one of them had had it easy. Neither one had ever truly been in control of their own destinies.

“We  _will_ get your mother's ring back.” She found herself promising once again.

“I know. I trust you, my darling.” She glanced at him to find a warm smile on his face as he looked down at her. “Are you feeling any better about the situation we find ourselves in?” He asked gently.

She shook her head in his lap and chuckled. “I still don't like being forced into marriage and having children but...I'm feeling much better about you.”

“Good,” He ran his hand along her cheek. “We may not have a choice in all of this but I will treat you and our children right.” He promised.

Even though the thought of having children still made her a little sick to her stomach, Regina wholeheartedly believed him.

“I trust you too.” She admitted and then took a chance. “David...do you think that it's possible that two broken people could find happiness with each other? Maybe make each other whole again?”

David pulled her up into a seated position and cupped her face in both hands. “I think that it is more than possible.” He told her before softly kissing her.

Above the kissing pair stood Lana the horse. The only living soul to have heard the Evil Queen and the pseudo-prince that his subjects had nicknamed, Prince Charming, share their deepest secrets. The only one to witness the unlikely pair give love a chance. Lana was one lucky horse.

 

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	8. In The Village

**Author's Note:** _The scene in this chapter with the little boy and Regina was inspired by a scene in the movie, The Queen, where a little girl gives Queen Elizabeth II flowers and she realizes that not all of her subjects hate her in the wake of Princess Diana's death._

  
  


It was one week before the wedding when Regina, accompanied by David, rode into the kingdom's largest, most bustling village. She had ordered a few members of the royal guard to travel ahead of them and construct a small podium on which she could speak. She had an announcement to make.

By the time they arrived, the ordered wooden podium was standing in the middle of the village square and an impressively sized, terrified crowd had gathered around it. She let David take her hand and lead her up to the podium as she perfectly played the part of submissive, demure fiancee.

“My soon-to-be, hopefully, loyal subjects, some new information has to come to the attention of our dear Queen,” David was the first to address the crowd. “This information shines new light on the murder of our beloved King Leopold. To anyone here who knows how to get word to Snow White, the Queen has a message that she would like you to deliver on her behalf.” He stepped back to allow Regina room to put on her little show.

Regina put on her best melancholy face as she stepped forward to address her subjects. “A diary has been found belonging to a man known only as the Genie of Agrabah. He was a lost traveler that my dear late husband was kind enough to offer shelter and friendship but... that friendship was betrayed in the most horrible of ways.” She paused to wipe away a phantom tear. “This man grew obsessed with my stepdaughter, Princess Snow White according to the words written in his diary. When he sought her hand in marriage and my husband rejected his offer, he killed our beloved King and left evidence pointing the finger of guilt at Snow White.” A collective gasp went through the crowd. “I offer Snow White a full pardon and beg that she return home so that I may offer my apologies in person.” For the first time in her reign, one of Regina's speeches actually brought a cheer from the crowd.

Regina descended from the podium with a triumphant smirk on her face. Following the careful instruction that David had provided over the past few weeks, instead of glaring at any villager brave enough to step up to greet her, she smiled and made small talk as best as she knew how.

“Your Majesty,” she felt a gentle tugging at her skirts. Looking down, she found a small boy. He was wearing a sweet, innocent little smile and was clutching a handful of wildflowers that he had obviously just pulled from the earth, the roots on some still attached. “These are for you.”

Crouching down to the boy's level, the smile she offered him was genuine. “What's your name?”

“Roland,” the little boy answered shyly.

“Thank you, Roland.” She reached out and accepted the dirt covered flowers. “These are very lovely.”

The praise seemed to make the young child's day. He offered her a toothy grin before scampering back to his mother's side. At first, the young woman seemed relieved that Regina hadn't turned her child into a toad but then, she actually offered the Queen a small smile of gratitude for showing Roland kindness.

Seeing the dramatic turnabout in her subject’s perception of her, Regina found herself trusting David's judgment even more than she already had before. He had been right about her subjects. It was easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar. Little Roland also had her thinking that, maybe, the thought of children shouldn't make her feel sick. Not every child was Snow White and she most certainly wasn't her mother.

“Were you planning on staying down there all day?” David's voice broke her from her thoughts and Regina realized that she was still crouched down clutching a handful of filthy wildflowers. She simply rolled her eyes as she allowed him to give her a hand up. “What had you so lost in thought, my darling?” he placed his hand on the base of her back as they walked back to their waiting carriage.

“A few things,” she answered as she allowed one of her guards to give her a hand into the carriage.

“Would you care to share?” David asked as he climbed in to join her.

“Not yet,” she shook her head. She gave him one of her rare, sincere smiles to let him know that she would tell him when she was ready. Opening up still wasn't easy for Regina but for David, she was trying. And as long as she was making an honest attempt, David was content to let her go at her own pace.

Their traveling party arrived back at the castle just as night fell. Her amused father met them in the entrance hall and directed both Regina and David to the library. There they were met with an expected visitor... and she had brought along a friend.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (@Christlove88)


	9. Truce (Not Really)

“Good news travels fast I see.” Regina put on the happy maternal mask that she had perfected as Leopold's ‘devoted’ wife. “I didn't expect to see you so soon... or at all for that matter.”

Snow White was seated in Regina's favorite armchair, her companion standing beside it like some kind of little watch dog. Oh, she knew this man alright. It was the Huntsman. She had sent him to retrieve Snow White's heart... and he had never returned. Now she knew why. The Huntsman might have set out in search of Snow White's heart but it appeared that she had captured his instead. How sweet.

“I was listening from the forest,” the little twit replied. “I didn't believe you at first,” she shook her head. “Not until I came here and found this in your chambers.” She held up the fake diary that Regina had conjured up. “My father was killed because some mad man was in love with me.”

Oh. Poor dear. She was blaming herself for her father's death. Good. Either way, it was her fault what had happened to the old man. She should have kept her mouth shut.

“No one is to blame for what happened here but the Genie.” David walked to her side and took her hand in his.

“I agree,” the Huntsman spoke up as Snow got to her feet. “Regina, I think you've met my fiance, Graham?”

So, the Huntsman had a name. How charming. And had her lamentable stepdaughter just referred to him as her fiance? Regina's mind was suddenly racing with thoughts of iniquitous ways to destroy Snow White's happily ever after.

“You know that I have,” Regina admitted but she kept all traces of maliciousness out of her tone. She knew that for David's plan to work, Snow White would have to once again come to trust her. “I'd like you to meet my finance, Prince James,” she made introductions.

“You can call me David,” he nodded and instructed.

“Your new treaty with King George ensures that I'll never again be in the line of succession... I'll never be Queen.” Snow's tone wasn't angry, just factual.

“That was signed before your stepmother knew about the existence of the diary,” David lied easily. “We tried to have it changed but... my father is not a very accommodating man.” That much was true at least.

“It doesn't matter to me.” Snow shook her head. “I like my life with Graham. I guess I'm just curious why you invited me back?” She looked at Regina. “According to the new treaty, you didn't have to.”

“Titles aside, you're still my stepdaughter and this castle will always be your home.” She hated herself more and more with every kind word that she spoke. “I'm truly sorry I believed you had anything to do with your father's death but... losing the man she loves can make a woman do crazy things.” Snow would find that out for herself in due time. Her imbecilic stepdaughter had walked right in holding the key to her own destruction in the form of her beloved Huntsman. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course I can.” The simpleminded girl smiled warmly. “And staying in my old room would be a nice change from a tent.”

After Snow and Graham had retreated from the room, David moved to take her into his arms. “I told you that I'd give you what you wanted.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Are you happy, my darling?”

“I'm getting there.” She leaned up for a kiss.

For once, everything was working in Regina's favor and she would do anything to protect her newfound happiness.

 

[ **_MY WEBSITE_ ** ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)

 


	10. Thunder & Cowards

That night, David walked Regina to her chamber door as had become routine. He would wait for her door to close before making his way to his own, which sat directly across the hallway from hers. Tonight, however, Regina didn't close the door.

“David, I've been thinking,” she leaned against the stone doorframe. “Maybe I wouldn't object to us sharing bedchambers...that is if you don't object, of course,” she rushed to add.

Outside, thunder rolled in the distance as a later summer storm started to move in on the kingdom.

David nodded with a small smile. “If that's what you desire, my darling, I wouldn't object at all. I'd actually very much enjoy getting to have you in my arms at night.” He reached up and cupped her cheek so he could coax her closer for a kiss.

“Do you want to start sharing tonight?” She asked when they parted just as lightning lit up the hallway. Regina wasn't scared of storms. No. Not even in the slightest. In fact, she loved thunderstorms. The thought of curling up with David in her nice cozy bed as a storm raged outside the castle sounded like a dream. Regina hadn't gotten much attention from anyone in her life but she had slowly come to understand one thing. If she had a dream or a desire that involved David, she would almost certainly get what she wanted...so long as it was within his poster to give it to her. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He went above and beyond to ensure that she was happy. She briefly stopped to ponder if she would ever stop being such a coward and admit how felt to him. Her mother wasn't around to steal her happiness this time around.

“I'd love to sweetheart,” he kissed her again. “Go and get ready for bed. I need to grab a change of clothing for tomorrow. I'll be in in a moment.”

While she was alone, Regina quickly removed her dress, jewelry, and makeup and unpinned her hair. She slipped into her favorite cotton nightdress before extinguishing the lights and crawling into bed and beneath the covers. For some reason, she found herself shy at the thought of David seeing her in her natural state.

All her effort in hiding ended up being for nothing when the first thing David did upon entering the room (after being gone an unusually long time) was light the candle next to the bed.

He smiled and pulled the blankets ( that she had pulled up to her chin) down to her waist, “You're beautiful, my darling.” He said as he looked her over.

Regina blushed because as he spoke, she realized that he was now dressed in only a pair of loose fitting trousers. His chest was much firmer than she had imagined.

He caught her left hand in his, “Snow returned something to me,” he slid a silver ring with a light green stone onto her finger. “There. Right where it belongs.” He brought the digit to his lips for a kiss.

Regina smiled at her new ring resting beside Daniel's. Past and present together.

David blew out the candle and climbed into bed beside her. He spooned into her back and laid a gentle kiss on her neck. “I love you, Regina.”

Yeah. She was still too much of a coward to dare say it back. She pretended that she was asleep.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	11. Conflicted

It was the day before the royal wedding and Regina found that she was actually nervous. This wasn't like when she had married Leopold. She actually loved David. Of course, she hadn't told him that in the fortnight since he had first said the words but that was beside the point.

"Regina!" An annoyingly angelic voice called from the hallway.

Oh, wonderful. Just who she didn't want to see. "You may enter!" she forced herself to call out politely.

Snow entered her bedchambers with a meek smile on her face. "Wow. You look beautiful. That's a very lovely gown."

Regina had been in the process of examining herself in her wedding gown when she had been so rudely interrupted. For once, she would agree with her stepdaughter. The gown was beyond lovely. The tulle gown was form fitting with a sweetheart neckline and was lavishly embroidered with tiny crystals and enough gold threading to make even Rumplestiltskin envious. "Thank you," she offered up with a tight smile. "What can I do for you, Snow?"

Snow closed the chamber door. "Since David and Graham are out in the orchard building the alter for the wedding, I thought now was the best time to give you my wedding present in private."

"You've already returned my ring... what more could you give me?" Regina couldn't help herself, the barb just slipped out.

"I deserved that," Snow bowed her head and had the good sense to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry." No, she wasn't. "What is it that you wanted to give me?"

The younger woman held out a small blue vial.

Curiously, Regina reached out and took it. "What is this?" she asked.

"The very last of the healing waters of Lake Nostos," Snow explained. "Graham and I found it on our travels. You see, I had the misfortune of running across King George. He wanted to do everything in his power to ensure that you kept the throne. He tricked me into drinking a potion. A potion that made it where I can no longer bear children. We heard tales of Lake Nostos from the dwarfs we'd befriended. When we found it, the lakebed was dry. The siren that controlled the waters was dead. Graham found the water in a shell." She nodded at the vial that Regina still held.

Regina was confused. "You clearly meant this water for yourself – why give it to me?"

"To right a past wrong." Snow looked to the ground. "I've thought long and hard about this, Regina. I know how much losing Daniel hurt you even though you don't show it. You still wear his ring. It's my fault he's dead. I was just a child and I didn't mean for him to die but the fact remains that Cora killed him because I told her about the two of you. I can't bring him back but... maybe I can take away the pain. If the legends are true, maybe the water is powerful enough to heal a broken heart."

"Th... thank you, Snow," was all Regina managed to say in return. She suddenly found her emotions all confused. For even though she wanted to, she couldn't find the smoldering hatred for Snow White that she had grown so accustomed to over the years. What was wrong with her?

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	12. Sleeping Dogs

Later that night, Regina sat on her bed with the blue vial clasped in her hand. She had so many conflicting emotions running through her that she couldn't think straight. Her emotions ran the gambit from panic to guilt to a strange sense of peace that she hadn't felt since she was a small child reading fairy stories.

“Are you alright, my darling?”

Regina looked up to see David standing at the foot of their bed with a look of concern on his handsome face.

“You aren't supposed to see me until tomorrow.” Regina admonished half-heartedly. Regardless of tradition, she was happy that he was there. He had wormed his way into her heart and had become the anchor to Regina's ship of life. The woman who never needs anyone now found herself desperately craving the comfort and clarity that only David was capable of providing.

“Yes, well, we're not a very traditional pair to begin with and I was worried when you didn't show for dinner.” David took a seat beside her on the bed and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. “What's that you've got there, sweetheart?” He gestured to the vial she held.

Regina proceeded to tell him the whole story behind Snow's wedding present.

“Don't drink it,” David shook his head and said firmly once she had ceased speaking. “As horrible as heartbreak is, it builds character. You wouldn't be the strong, infuriatingly stubborn, intelligent, beautiful woman that I fell in love with if you had never met and lost Daniel. I may be selfish but it would kill me to lose that amazing woman.”

There was that L-word again. David didn't use it frequently but he was in no way frightened by it either. Amazingly, Regina now found herself feeling warm at those three little words as opposed to outright panic as before.

“I wasn't planning to drink it,” Regina assured him. Of the many thoughts that had run through her mind since Snow had gifted her with the water, the thought of actually drinking it had not been one of them. She knew that all magic, big or small, light or dark, came with a price.

David kicked off his boots and reclined back against the headboard. “Than what has you so troubled, sweetheart?” He gently tugged on the sleeve of her nightgown until she took the hint and moved to cuddle up to his broad chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

“It's Snow,” she spoke into the fabric of his shirt. “I find myself...” she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to verbalize her feelings.

“Not hating her as much as you used to?” David supplied for her.

“Yes,” Regina picked her head up to look at him in complete confusion.

“Maybe it's time to let sleeping dogs lie, my love,” he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her properly. “For the first time, I think that you're happy and that you know that you're loved fully for who you are. When you have that kind of pure peace and comfort there is no room for negative things like hatred and revenge.”

“This was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?” She eyed him suspiciously. She didn't want to admit that she knew that the words he had spoken were the truth.

“No,” he shook his head with a small smile. “My original plan was to be so obnoxious and arrogant that you'd never agree to marry me. I didn't give a damn who sat on this kingdom's throne. Then I met you and you turned to be the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. My plans changed. I'd convince you to marry me so that I could get you in my bed and I'd have an army at my disposal should I ever need it against King George. I agreed to do whatever you wanted to get you to wear my ring. Of course, I ended up in love with you by the end of the first week. If revenge against Snow White was what you needed to get closure, I would have happily helped you seek it. But I'll admit that I've pushed Snow to try and get close to you because I suspected that this would be the outcome. I'd happily walk right into Hades' realm for you but, if there's ever a chance to steer your beautiful soul a little further away from the River Styx, I'm always going to take it. When you love someone as much as I love you, Regina, you always want the best for them.”

“I love you, David.” The words tumbled from her lips at the same time that tears began to flow unchecked down her cheeks.

“I know you do, sweetheart. You never had to tell me but that really is the second best thing that you have ever said to me,” he grinned happily.

“Second?” Regina chuckled as she wiped away her tears with the palms of her hands. “What was the first?”

He caught her left hand in his and dropped a kiss on her engagement ring. “Yes.”

Regina leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “Stay here with me tonight, please?” She asked once they had parted.

“Tonight and for the rest of my life, sweetheart,” David promised.

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	13. Rightful Place

The next afternoon, Regina requested that Snow help her dress for her evening wedding. “Snow…” she got the young woman's attention away from the ruby and diamond encrusted tiara that she was carefully pinning to her stepmother's hair.

“Yes?” Snow asked as she put the last pin in place to hold the tiara. Knowing how much David liked it, Regina had left her hair down, using magic to set it in soft wavy curls.

“Why are you so okay with giving up the throne?”

Snow scrunched up her nose, making herself look like a confused bunny rabbit. “I'm not sure,” she shrugged. “I guess because I never really thought about being Queen in the first place. I was always more outdoorsy than other girls, you know that. I was never a model princess. I fit much better with Graham than I would some foreign prince. I wouldn't mind spending my life in a little cottage in the village.”

“No, I know how much you adore children. A small cottage wouldn't be big enough.” Regina turned and shook her head with a little smirk on her face as she laid the vial of healing water in Snow's hand. “You and Graham should stay here. The Crown Princess should live in a palace befitting her station after all.”

“Cr... crown princess?” Snow was in complete shock.

Regina nodded. “David and I were looking at King George's marriage contract last night and we came upon a way for you to keep your rightful place in the line of succession. The contract states that the heir to the throne must be the first-born child of both David and I but it doesn't say that I have to birth the child. You became my daughter upon my marriage to your father. When I marry David today you'll become his daughter through me and you'll automatically be first in line to the throne once more.”

The previous night, Regina had decided that since she couldn't give Snow her father back, or even the truth about his demise, she could at least give her her title back. This would also release all of her’s and David's children from all but minor royal duties. They would be free to live their lives as they wanted. That was an option that been denied to David and Regina both in their youth.

Snow carefully set the vial on the vanity table in front of Regina before doing something that she hadn't done since she was a naive and trusting little girl. She hugged her stepmother. “You have no idea what this means to me,” Snow's voice was thick with tears.

Regina awkwardly patted the younger woman on the back. “I think I have some idea.”

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


End file.
